


Pūaina

by Mystic_Shadows



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Shadows/pseuds/Mystic_Shadows
Summary: Mermista has a nightmare and doesn't want to be alone.Again, make sure you've seen Season 5.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	Pūaina

**Author's Note:**

> I told my sister I don't write romance..  
> Then immediately had a million ideas about these two. Not really romancey, but can be.
> 
> Sea Hawk was a pain to write.
> 
> Let me know if I did him justice.

_ Mermista watched as the water rose higher and higher. She could hear them yelling and pleading. "No, Mermista! Please! Stop! No!" The voices swirled together, crescendoing into a cacophony of sound. Her eyes glowed green as the water rose over their heads and…. _

Mermista woke up, a gasp dying on her lips. She brought one hand up to her forehead while the other scratched at the back of her neck. When she realized what she was doing, she groaned and lowered her shaking hands. She tried to breathe in, like Perfuma had taught her a few months ago. In, 2,3,4; hold, 2,3,4; out, 2,3,4. 

The shaking slowly stopped, and Mermista laid down to try to get back to sleep. She closed her eyes, and  _ screaming, no, don't! _

She shook her head and got up. She paced back and forth, arms curled loosely around herself, then faced the door and gave a growl-sigh.

She didn't want to be alone.

She slipped out the door and went to the next room. She could hear Sea Hawks' snores from where she stood, leaning against the door. She took a deep breath, silently opened the door, slipped inside and softly closed the door behind her.

She waited for her eyes to adjust and thought about what she was going to do. Slip onto the bed and be gone tomorrow morning before he woke up. No one would ever have to know. She started to cross the room, heading towards the bed..and immediately tripped over something. She fell to the floor, wincing at the sound, and rolled over onto her back in time to see a pillow fly through the air.

"Ah-ha! The mighty Sea Hawk has defeated the villainous villain!...Hello? Villain?" 

"Ugh. It's just me, Sea Hawk." Mermista stood up.

"My dearest Mermista! I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. You missed. By, like, a mile. Where were you even aiming?" Mermista went over and picked up the pillow.

"I wasn't." Sea Hawk admitted. He squinted in her general direction. "Is everything ok, dearest?"

"Yes, everything is fine. This...this was a bad idea. I should go." Mermista hugged the pillow close, but didn't move. 

"You don't have to, dearest! You know I love being in your presence...And truth be told, I could use some company."

"Ugh. I guess I could stay for a little bit... I'm already here anyway." Mermista made her way over to the bed, and perched on the edge. Then after a minute of deliberation, swung her legs up on the bed, so that she was sitting on the bed next to Sea Hawk. 

"So, dearest. I know it's hard to go all night without seeing this devilishly handsome face, but I don't think it warranted attempting to sneak into my room." Sea Hawk put a loose arm around Mermistas' shoulder. 

"Attempt to? I would have succeeded had that stupid chair not been there." Mermista groaned softly and leaned gently into Sea Hawks' side. After a minute, she mumbled, "Bad dream. Didn't want to be alone."

"Ah." She felt his arm tighten around her, then loosen again. "It does seem to be the night for it. Well, now that you're here with me, I, Sea Hawk, will protect you from any more bad dreams!" 

"Whatever." Mermista rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at her mouth. "And how are you going to do that?"

Sea Hawk opened his mouth, then closed it a few times. "I...well, bad dreams are scared of company, right? So you can stay here all night, and they won't come." 

Mermista shook her head and glanced around the room, so Sea Hawk couldn't see her smile. She did a double-take at the book sitting on the desk. "Wait, is that my 'Mer-mysteries' book? Again, Sea Hawk?"

"They're an awesome series! I couldn't resist... What do you need from me tonight?" Sea Hawk asked.

"Uh, I don't _need_ anything. It's late. We should probably go to sleep." 

Sea Hawk nodded and closed his eyes, silence filling the room. Mermista closed her eyes and  _ the screaming starts up again, please no! _ She opened her eyes and sighed. "Sea Hawk?" Mermista growled at herself. She  _ didn't _ want to ask. 

She didn't even know if she knew the words to ask for what she wanted.

Sea Hawk looked down at her and gave a little hum. Reaching over to the dresser, he flipped the small lamp on and grabbed the "Mer-Mysteries" book. "I can read this out loud. The silence is too loud for me." After a beat, "Plus, I'm right in the middle of it and really want to finish it." He heard her scoff, but she didn't say no. He flipped to the correct page and started quietly reading, voice still filling the room. 

Mermista laid her head on his rumbling chest. She closed her eyes and, with Sea Hawks' voice drowning out the screaming, fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
